


This December

by EndingsNotTheStory



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Central Park, I'm doing this instead of everything else I should do, I'm sorry if characterization is bad, M/M, Marvin can't throw, Snowball Fight, everywhere is closed and Marvin is off work, it's christmas day, no they aren't celebrating it, take it as canon or as an au where Whizzer doesn't die, this takes place before Whizzer gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndingsNotTheStory/pseuds/EndingsNotTheStory
Summary: It's December 25, 1981. Marvin is off work since his work takes Christmas off.





	This December

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this takes place on Christmas Day. No they are in no way celebrating it. It's just them hanging out with Marvin's day off and Jason is on break.

Marvin’s alarm clock jerked him awake. He opened his eyes and wished to snuggle into the warmth of Whizzer’s chest behind him, yet he had work. He checked his clock, 5:30, he had no time to stay in bed. Slowly he wriggled his way out of Whizzer’s grasp trying not to wake him up as he got up to get dressed. He heard a low moan from Whizzer at the loss of contact between the two. 

Once he got dressed he saw Whizzer sitting up in their bed. His hair was tousled, but still in a way that it would still look better than Marvin’s well done hair if he left it.

“Why are you even up” Whizzer mumbled, almost falling asleep.

“I have work Whiz, I can't stay home” he said to him. Walking over to give him a kiss. 

Whizzer complied and leaned into the kiss before suddenly jerking away.

“What are you talking about? You don't have work," Whizzer questioned him.

“Yeah Babe. I do. It's a Friday.” He said standing up straight.

“Marv, its December 25.” Whizzer said, almost laughing at how his own boyfriend doesn't know his days off from work.

“What are you talking about it's just…. Oh wait” Marvin paused.

Christmas. It was Christmas today. The Christian holiday he never had any care to celebrate because why should he? Whizzer was half Christian so he had once tried to convince Marvin to let them get a tree, which Marvin complained about. 

“Well, since you don't have work what should we do?” Whizzer asked.

“Well Jason’s here, so we could just see what happens. Everywhere is closed for this holiday right?” Marvin asked. He never really paid much attention to the holidays he didn't celebrate.

Whizzer nodded “most places will be closed today” he said. 

Whizzer was surprised Marvin hadn't said he could do work at home. Whizzer would always complain over how that's not what home is about. 

At around 9 in the morning Jason finally woke up. Marvin oftener wondered how the kid could even sleep so long, but he was on a two week winter break. 

“Morning Jason” Whizzer called out from the kitchen, handing Marvin his cup of coffee. Whizzer wasn't usually one to drink coffee, instead opting to have an almost lifetime supply of tea around their apartment.

Jason simply nodded before going sitting on the couch. 

Marvin at this point seemed like the only person fully awake. With Jason looking tired and not wanting to do anything as he sat on the couch while Whizzer just wanted to make his tea. 

Marvin walked over to look outside of the window of the apartment, seeing that it's snowing.

Whizzer walked over to where his boyfriend was, holding his cup of tea. 

As Whizzer looked outside suddenly he had an idea. He knew it was one Marvin would probably hate but Jason might love.

"Hey you two since most people are inside with family for this holiday, why don't we go see if Central Park is crowded" Whizzer said, looking over at the two.

Jason perked up at the idea while Marvin let out a groan.

"Whizzer it's snowing though," Marvin said not wanting to leave the warmth of the house.

Whizzer just rolled his eyes "which makes it the perfect reason to go. Besides, you have work off of your horrible job why waste it doing something we do every weekend when we could go and at least look."

Marvin rolled his eyes before turning to Jason "alright we can go see, but only if we leave by 10, and get back before 12. But, if there is any crowd of people there then we aren't staying" Marvin said.

Whizzer and Jason just nodded their heads like little kids before Jason got up to go get dressed.

By the time the three of them were dressed what Marvin deemed as warm enough, but what Whizzer deemed as stylish enough, it was 9:55. Marvin wanted to bring a second cup of coffee but Whizzer just made the comment "your coffee will get cold and then you'll complain and neither I nor Jason wants your complaining" so Marvin left the house with just a heavy jacket on and no second cup of coffee.

By the time they got to Central Park, Whizzer yelled out "ha Marvin, you see Central Park is open today and there's no one here."

Marvin was shocked in how there wasn't anyone at the park at the time but assumed since a lot of people celebrated the holiday they'd want to be with family. 

The three of them then simply walked through Central Park. Whizzer and Marvin didn't notice that Jason was coming up to them with a ball of snow in his hands.

Whizzer turned around only to see a ball of snow attempted to be thrown in his face.

"Jason!" Marvin called out, not noticing his boyfriend grab a ball of snow himself to throw.

Jason got hit by Whizzer's ball of snow before it turned into a mini snowball fight between the two. Marvin had went out of his way to avoid any snow, knowing that it was futile to try to stop them.

Pretty soon they calmed down and Whizzer was showing Jason how to properly throw. His throws so far at Whizzer hadn't been very good. 

"So you need to get a good size, all of yours have been far to large to be able to throw properly." Whizzer remarked at Jason.

The two of them were hitting it between a tree until a good 20 minutes had passed and Jason's throwing had gotten slightly better.

Suddenly, Jason spun around and threw a snowball at Whizzer, which hit his face. That then caused them to resume their snowball fight.

They went on like that until Whizzer threw one hard. Jason had ducked out of the way causing the snowball to hit Marvin right in the face.

Whizzer looked panicked, before trying to suppress a laugh. Seeing Marvin with trying to look pissed off with his face all wet with snow getting onto his jacket.

Marvin then just rolled his eyes before stooping down to gather a ball of snow.

Whizzer looked panicked and tried to run before Marvin threw the ball of snow.

Only for the snow to barely make it three feet away from Marvin and Whizzer broke down laughing.

"Well now I know why Jason's throwing sucks, yours is even worse" Whizzer said laughing.

Jason started to laugh at his father's attempt as well. Marvin's cheeks suddenly turned a bright red.

Marvin just turned around to walk away from them before Whizzer called out. "Wait, Marv, it's not that bad. Your throwing isn't that bad I swear, I've seen worse" he yelled after him, still trying not to laugh.

Whizzer nodded his head to signal for Jason to follow him as they ran up to Marvin, still walking away from them.

"Babe, it's fine, it's not that bad you know," Whizzer said, finally catching up to them.

Marvin just smiled "I know, but can we go now, I'm getting cold."

Whizzer smiled "babe, you were complaining how cold it was before all of this, I wouldn't be surprised if you complained that is was cold in the house," he said.

Marvin smirked "yeah well, I wouldn't be so cold if I didn't get snow hit in my face now would I?"

Whizzer blushed now looking down. 

"Well at least we've got the rest of the day to do whatever" Whizzer said to him.

Marvin just laughed, happy to be living this life with the people he cares about most.


End file.
